Known research tools may provide a particular user with the ability to conduct research on a topic of interest, and may return search results to the particular user. The particular user using the known research tools may enter search terms as part of the research. Other users of the known research tools may also conduct research on the topic of interest and may obtain substantially similar search results as the particular user.
The other users of the known research tools may use different search terms to research the topic of interest, and may obtain different search results in addition to the similar search results. Nevertheless, the known research tools cause the other users to duplicate the particular user's research of the similar search results.